


part 3

by evilcupcake



Series: sun and fire [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Good Peter, peter is family, stiles is hayley marshall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9762227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: “We have a new threat.” Klaus said.“Who?” Stiles asked. She grabbed Jacksons hand and gave it a squeeze.“Dahlia. My mother’s sister.” Rebekah said. “She was promised by Esther that she could have the first born of every generation.”“Well she sure isn’t getting Hope.” Stiles glared.





	

"Peter?" Stiles said to the man's back. She was currently at the bar, having a night of freedom, a night to herself. Jackson was at home with Hope. 

 

"Stiles." Peter turned around and grinned. He raised his drink to her and she clinked her glass against his. "It's been too long. Why don't we have a chat?" 

 

"I would like that." Stiles finished her drink and followed Peter outside away from the noise. 

 

"I have to admit there is a reason I'm here." Peter sighed. 

 

"What reason?" Stiles felt on edge. She didn't like the way Peter was talking.

 

"Your father told me about Hope and I just want to help. I want a family that won't desert me, to run off and forget all about me. Derek didn't want me in the pack and I heard a rumor of a powerful pack around here. So here I am." Peter explained.

 

"I'm glad you’re here. And I would love to add you to my family." Stiles hugged Peter. She was scent marking him, just like he was doing to her. 

 

***

 

"Klaus, I would like you to meet a friend of mine." Stiles said. They were in the court yard of the compound. Peter was silently standing beside Stiles, waiting for her to introduce him to the family. 

 

"You brought a mutt in here, in my home. We don't know him, he could be a threat." Klaus growled. 

 

"He's pack and he's more trustworthy then you." Stiles crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Klaus. "Besides I've fought by his side in battle and he's always had my back."

 

Klaus walked up to Peter and compelled him. "You will tell me your true intentions. What are you doing here?" 

 

"I came here to be a part of Stiles pack, to be family. That's all I want is a family and Stiles can help with that." Peter said while gazing into Klaus eyes. Klaus had listen to his heart beat the whole time and it didn't skip any beats, it was a steady rhythm.

 

"Very well, you can stay. For now, at least. But if any harm comes to my family I will rip you to shreds." Klaus smiled and left them.

 

***

 

"Who is Stiles?" Klaus asked as he came into Stiles room. She was holding the baby, gently rocking her.

 

"That's what I used to call myself before I came a wolf. Now, its Haley. I'm a different person then when I was Stiles." She explained. 

 

"I see. Anything else your keeping from us?" Klaus demanded. 

 

"My old pack didn't exactly kick me out, I left. They were treating me like shit, so when I turned I never went back. Peter was part of the pack but they didn't really care much for him, they saw him as a threat. All because he went a little crazy and killed a few people. He was doing it for revenge on his family." Stiles replied.

 

"So yet again you sided with a crazy lunatic. How great." Klaus sneered.

 

"He's family." Stiles defended Peter.

 

"I don't trust him." Klaus voiced his thoughts.

 

"You don't trust anyone, not even me." Stiles looked down at her daughter and hoped that one day Klaus would trust her. 

 

"I do trust you little wolf. It's other people I don't trust. Anyone that isn't family, is a threat. Including Peter." Klaus said.

 

***

 

Peter was walking down the French quarter when a vampire grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. He growled and tried to bite his attacker.

 

"If I was you I would be still or I'll rip your heart out of your body." The unknown man growled.

 

"What do you want?" Peter hissed. 

 

"I saw you talking to Haley and I want to know who you are." The man said.

 

"Peter, I’m family. So, if I was you I would take your hands off me before I pull your eyes out of your head." Peter growled and flashed his blue eyes.

 

The man seemed confused at Peter's blue eyes.

 

"Wolfs don't have blue eyes, what are you?" The man slammed Peter into the wall. 

 

"I'm a different kind of wolf." Peter grinned. "Now, who are you?" 

 

"Marcel. The leader of the Strix." Marcel said. 

 

"Why would the leader of Strix want anything to do with me?" Peter questioned. 

 

"I'm doing Klaus a favor. He doesn't trust you and neither do I." Marcel let go of Peter and stepped back. "Step out of line and I will come for you." 

 

***

 

"So, I see Klaus is very fond of you." Peter said as he picked up Hope. He rubbed her back and walked over to the rocking chair. He sat down and gently rocked the little girl.

 

"He not fond of me, he only protects me cause of Hope." Stiles sighed. 

 

"Then why was I threaten by Marcel? He must want to protect you from the big bad wolf." Peter said.

 

"You were threatened by Marcel? When?" Stiles frowned.

 

"A couple of hours ago." Peter replied. 

 

"This will not stand." Stiles flashed her red eyes. 

 

"Two things I need to say. One, I'm not worth a fight. Two, when did you get red eyes?" Peter tilted his head to the side. 

 

"When I got married my eyes turned red." Stiles explained. "Peter, you are worth fighting for. You’re family." 

 

***

 

Stiles climbed up the stairs leading to Marcel's place across the river.

 

"Marcel?" Stiles called out. Marcel walked out of his room into the living room.

 

"Well if it isn't Klaus favorite wolf. What can I do for you?" Marcel poured himself a drink. 

 

"I want you to stay away from Peter." Stiles growled.

 

"Clam down, I was just doing a favor for Klaus. I didn't mean no harm." Marcel said.

 

"Harm him and I'll come for you." Stiles flashed her red eyes.

 

***

 

“We have a new threat.” Klaus said.

 

“Who?” Stiles asked. She grabbed Jacksons hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

“Dahlia. My mother’s sister.” Rebekah said. “She was promised by Esther that she could have the first born of every generation.”

 

“Well she sure isn’t getting Hope.” Stiles glared.

 

***

“If Dahlia is as powerful as they say, I think we should run.” Jackson said.

 

“I can’t just leave the only people that accept me for who I am.” Stiles turned her back to him.  “What about Peter?”

 

“He could come with us.” Jackson said.

 

“Let me think about it.” Stiles said.

 

 

 


End file.
